Forsaken Memories
by CharmedLilAngel
Summary: One sister was thrown into a coma after the major battle of mankind, facing the 'great threat.' Now, she wakes up, no memories of the past two years, her daughters, none of it. Now she must struggle to get the life she once had back. Phoebe's POV


**A/N:Well, this is my some odd number fic and personally, I don't know how this is going to go. I just got this idea and I'm just going to type and see what happens. Basically, this is about a year and a half into the future, after this 'big evil' came and went, I know it's a little unorthodox and probably going to be very confusing, but review and point that out to me. If you would read it, I would love you forever Thanks –CharmedLilAngel- **

**Discalimer:I don't own it, if I did, I would be making GOOD episodes and not shitty ones…Phaith and Patience ARE mine, however. I claim them…I PWN them just like I PWN you…Okay, rant over…sorry about that…**

**This Chapter will be from Phoebe's point of view...I'm still debating on whether to make the following chapters from different points of view...but yea...enjoy D**

Chapter One: Awakening

Pain. Throbbing. Pulsing. That's all I feel. I can feel it in my head, thundering like lions at feeding time. I want to open my eyes, but I'm too afraid, so I think. What happened? How did I end up blacking out? I try to run through the thoughts over and over in my head, trying to find something to grasp on. Then I feel a sharp pain shooting up my arm as my eyes pop open and I'm staring into a face. Not one I know, though. The bright blue eyes seem to pop in alarm as they look down on me and I hear something, much like a murmur and my eyes see that he is moving his lips. He must be yelling because I can hear him better as my senses begin to work a little more and I can start to understand some of his words. Soon, many women and men dressed in scrubs are rushing in through the door.

That's the point when I realize that I'm in the hospital. But then a thought occurs to me. Why am I here? What in the hell happened? Why didn't Leo heal me if I was hurt this bad? Then one major thought crosses my mind. I find the strength and my voice and finally speak. "Where are my sisters?" I ask in a raspy voice. One of the nurses begins to answer but is cut off when a young blonde headed boy about the age of four bounded into the room. The boy's face was completely lit with a large smile.

"Aunt Phoebe!" My mind raced as my own eyes searched the boy's blue ones. 'Aunt Phoebe?' Was this…It couldn't be. No, it just couldn't be. And then some of the thoughts come back to me. Leo couldn't heal me. He was gone, taken from us and he had been human. But this boy standing beside my bed looked older than I last remembered, but his face was recognizable.

"Wyatt." The one word left my lips, soft but understandable. The boy nodded, his blonde hair bouncing around on top of his head. I could feel a small smile part my lips. Another voice makes its way to my ears and it sounds as if it was coming from outside of my room. I knew that voice! I heard the loving and caring in the voice that I knew oh so well.

"Mom! She's awake! Aunt Phoebe's awake!" It was Piper; I knew it, now defined by Wyatt's voice and word. Mom. I turned my head slightly as I saw the elegance of my sister come through the door, a baby on her hip. But wait, if Wyatt aged, shouldn't Chris have too? I was soon confused when she was followed in by a little boy that hobbled slightly as he walked, that looked about two. That was Chris. So who was this child that was on Piper's hip?

I smiled softly as I felt her chocolate brown eyes illuminated my face. What good it felt to find comfort in her eyes. As our gazes locked, I felt her eyes smile, just as her lips did. "Phoebe," she said softly. I felt a small smile craw across my lips. It was Piper and her boys. She walked over to my bed and took hold of my hand, carefully kissing the top of the baby's head. My own gaze fell upon the tiny baby and I spoke quietly once more.

"Who is this?" I asked, my voice, strained. Piper's face fell and I could tell that something bothered her. Now I felt bad. I had made her upset. My own face fell into a worried expression as I searched her face, looking for anything. Once again, my eyes fell upon the sleeping baby. Now I could tell that it was a little girl. She was sound asleep and looked as though nothing could pry her from her slumber.

"You don't remember?" Even though she seemed fine, Piper's voice was also strained. Her face turned pale as I shook my head slightly and she swallowed hard, looking down at me and trying to keep a small smile on her face. "You don't remember either of them, do you?" Once again, I shook my head and Piper looked almost sick.

"Either of who?" I whispered. I didn't know what in the hell she was talking about. This baby, I had no clue who she was and either meant that there was someone else. My head lolled over as I looked back towards the door when another familiar face walked through the door, she too had a small baby on her hip. "Paige." Yet another word that left my lips, soft but just loud enough to be heard. She turned to me, a small smile across her pale face. But soon after that, Leo came into the room. Leo? I missed a lot. "Leo?" The words I spoke were becoming almost too quiet for even me to hear.

"These beautiful baby girls are your daughters, Phaith and little Prue." I could feel the muscles in my face fall as she said the word 'daughters.' How could I have daughters and not remember? "They're eight months old. Not soon after they were born, we were faced with what was supposed to be the 'big evil' that everyone was afraid of. Well, it turns out that it was big enough to knock us down one peg. We thought that we had lost you, Pheebs." I frowned at her words. None of it. I didn't remember a thing. "We were preparing to fight the last battle, to save magic and all of witchkind when the beast did some sort of Astral Projection thing and gave you quite the blow on the back of your neck and head. The doctors said that there was a very small chance that you would ever wake up from the coma. At first, we thought you were dead." By this point, Piper's eyes were welling up with tears and he voice shook as she spoke. I could tell that this was hard for her. I gave her hand a small squeeze and I saw her smile through her tears. That look always killed me, when Piper tried to smile when she was clearly upset. My heart broke for her and then I felt it, adding to my already enormous headache. It was the sadness, the fear, the overwhelming desire, not to lose another sister. I tried to reach up to touch her face and wipe away her tears, but I couldn't find the strength. "But you're not. Now you're okay," she continued. "And now you're with us. But the doctors say that there may be…a…a…" Piper stopped, the tears beginning to furiously roll down her cheeks. As I looked over to Paige, I could see that she too was crying, as if she knew what Piper was going to say. Leo's face was saddened and even Wyatt's eyes were clouded with tears as his chin rested up the edge of the bed and he looked up at me. I watched, sadly as Piper tried so desperately to compose herself. "There…may be a chance…that you'll…slip back into a coma…And if you do…there's… a good chance that you'll…you'll… die." As Leo came to stand beside Piper, she turned to bury her face in his chest, overwhelmed with the sadness and tears.

"Piper," I whispered. "Don't think like that. I'm going to be just fine and you know it. We never give up until we absolutely have to. And this is not one of those times." I could feel myself getting tired as I spoke to her, my chest began to ache as I looked from her sad face to the sleeping bundle in her arms. My little girl. The little girl I didn't even know, both of my girls. That was what tore my heart into a thousand tiny pieces, I had two little girls and I didn't even know them. I didn't even know who the dad was, or if I was even still with him. All I could do now was rest. My lungs and then rest of my body ached terribly. I barely felt as Piper gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked from where Paige was with Phaith at the window to Piper once more but stopped, being sucked into something. Oh how I knew this feeling oh so well. One word; Premonition.

_My breathing was ragged and I could feel the pain consuming my body, but my left hand was clenched tightly onto someone else's. As I looked over and up, I saw Jason's face. Jason? My face looked forward and I continued to breathe. "There's one!" The man sitting in front of me declared. "We've got the second head, and shoulders. She's out! Great job Phoebe, two beautiful, healthy little girls."_

Piper was back in my line of vision, her face tight knit with a worried expression. "Phoebe? Are you okay?" I replied with a slight nod, unable to bring myself to words. This was how things were going to go. I was going to get these memories back through premonitions. I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle it this way. I was already in bad shape and now I had to deal with the after effects of a premonition. Every inch of my body ached, even inside, my body ached, head to toe, no doubt about it. But how was I going to handle it, even if I did stay conscious? The whole thing seemed weird in my mind, as if someone had purposely taken away these memories from me, and now…now I had to start a whole new life and try so hard to remember everything and cope with it all. I was going to ask Piper and Paige more, but I just couldn't, not now. Maybe later…maybe when I felt better. I closed my eyes and gave Piper's hand a small squeeze. I could feel my lips curl into a thin, small smile as I felt her squeeze back. That was the last thing I remember of that day.

**Wow…I know that was really off and just terrible, but it came to me in a spurt and I just began typing. So, if you could, please read and tell me if I should continue, because it was just a whim and I might continue…I don't know…please read and review**


End file.
